Like or Love?
by lynx.ai
Summary: Towa's brother, Kuon had left them and now it turns out that his Hisa-nii had sold him to the Shirahane clan. But what is this? Why is the master of the clan so nice to him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Edited! I just noticed that copypaste won't work here….. TSK!**

Chapter one:

There, in the small city in old Japan, stood a small village. Poor families settled there. Farming and fishing are the common source of living. But some others stood their own store. The others who couldn't pay their debt borrow money to rich families and among them is the Aikawa Family.

They are composed of three brothers and a mother and a father. They used to be one of the rich family in the village but after their father died in an accident, they were buried in debt. Their mother followed her husband, saying that she couldn't take it without her love around, leaving her sons alone and buried in the debt that wasn't theirs. Actually, it is the debt of their father's friend and it seems that friend placed it in their father's name. So they had no choice but to pay it. And unfortunately again, their middle brother named Kuon left them. Before leaving, he told his brothers that he would get a better job and send them money, but that didn't happen at all. Instead he just disappeared, much to his little brother's (Towa) annoyance. He used to love that brother of his and admire him for being strong and smart at the same time. But after that incident, the way he looks to his brother changed. He hates him now. Nagahisa, the oldest, couldn't do anything but find a way to feed his beloved little brother. He shouldn't give too much thought about Kuon as that child is smart and there is probably a reason why he did that. But he couldn't figure it out.

One day, while he was searching for money, a guy appeared before him. The man was quite tall, but not taller than him. His hair colored dark blue. He was handsome and judging from the way he dress himself, this man came from a rich family.

The man smiled before him, his hands inside the sleeves of his blue colored kimono. "Are you looking for money?" the man asked.

Nagahisa's eyes widened when he heard that. How can this man know what is he thinking?

"I can lend you some, if you want." The man offered, a creepy smile yet, looks so gentle, remained on his lips.

Nagahisa didn't sense any danger so he accepted the money.

"But there is a condition." The man immediately added as soon as he handed Nagahisa the money. Nagahisa clenched the money in his hands. It should be amounting in a hundred thousand yen or could be more.

"A-anything! If it's for my little brother." Nagahisa said, sounding so desperate.

The man's smile only widened upon hearing that. "I know. I'll take it from you if the time comes."

And after that, the man left, Leaving Nagahisa in confusion.

"What could it be?" He asked himself.

Nagahisa remained in his place as he gave that response so much thought. He didn't know why but it sounded so fishy and it's giving him a bad feeling.

"Hisa-nii!"

Nagahisa turned to the voice. It was Towa, his little brother.

"Towa… Hmm? What's that?" he asked after seeing a sack on his little's brother's shoulder. It looked heavy as Towa was having a hard time placing it on his shoulders.

"Ah? This? This is my share in the field. Yuu's brother gave it to me." Towa proudly said.

But despite that, Nagahisa didn't look happy at all. Instead of him working, Towa is the one doing the work. That is so wrong to him. He clenched harder into the paper in his hands, then he realized something so important. A smile appeared in his face as he faced Towa.

"You don't have to do that anymore Towa!" Nagahisa exclaimed aloud, catching the attention of the passersby, but left them soon enough.

Towa was confused. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Nagahisa only smiled. He took the heavy sack of rice from Towa and they went back home. And that's when he explained everything to his little brother.

A year passed. Their house remained the same, old and weakly built and their clothes, still the same. Tattered and messy but they aren't having any rough times as they built a store that could help them in their daily needs. The money was a big help. But Nagahisa forgot one thing. The money he lent has a big condition.

And that time finally came.

One night, two men knocked on their door. Towa was downstairs so he was the one who opened the door.

"Umm… Who are you?" He asked. Before him were two big guys. Both were strongly built, especially the one with brown hair. He looked handsome. He wore a pail, green colored kimono with its sleeves rolled up to his shoulders, revealing his well toned arms. While the other one also looked handsome, only that Towa doesn't like its face. His hair was colored red and he was wearing glasses. He is wearing a hakama unlike the man beside him. There is also a wooden sword on his hand which its end was lying on top of his shoulder.

"Is there anything you want from us?" Towa asked once again. But instead of an answer, he got something else surprising. Out of the blue, the man with the brown hair grabbed his arm, and he was lifted up before placing him over the man's shoulder. It happened so fast that Towa couldn't do anything at all.

"Hey!"

They prepared to leave, not even waiting for Nagahisa to come out.

"What are you doing!?" Towa shouted. He began hitting the man but it seems that it was only doing nothing.

The man with glasses frowned, obvious that he was annoyed. "You're so noisy!" he exclaimed and hit Towa's head with his bamboo sword.

"Ouch!" Towa cried aloud as he held his aching head.

"Hey, hey, Yuki-chan! Don't hit him! Mikado would get angry!" The man with brown hair scolded his subordinate.

"Shut up Shinonome." Yukimura, the red head mumbled.

Towa's tears appeared and he called out his big brother. "H-Hisa-nii! Help!"

There was shuffling inside the house and Nagahisa came out of the house.

"What are you doing to my Towa!?" Nagahisa asked as he saw that Towa was being taken by two unknown men.

Yukimura turned to him. "We're taking him to the Shirahane mansion."

"Why?!"

"Did you forget? Your debt… and he is the payment for that. In short you just sold him to our master."

Nagahisa could only cry as he remembered his debt. He should've known that that man is suspicious. Towa wouldn't have been taken away from him. He is really a useless brother. He couldn't take good care of his little brothers. First was Kuon and now his beloved little brother. Even though he promised his late parents that he would do his best to take good care of his brothers.

"I'm sorry…. Kuon…Towa…"

He could only watch them go and silently weep as he hears his little brother cry for help…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is! **

**- Finally! Second Sem is over! Welcome Summer Term… siyeeet! D:**

**Please don't expect too much. I'm a total noob in writing.**

Chapter Two:

**Inside the Shirahane Mansion..**

Shinonome dropped Towa on the floor.

"You and you!" Yukimura pointed at the two maids standing in front of them. "Clean this boy and made him wear a formal dress." He ordered out. The maids nodded and assisted Towa to the bathroom.

Towa could only glare at the back of Yukimura as he turned around, already along with Shinonome.

"Towa-sama, this way please…" The maid said and showed him the way to the bathroom.

Towa nodded, though he was surprised when she heard her say 'Towa-sama' … That isn't fit to him.

Towa stepped inside the bathroom. It was quite big. It looked like a hot spring. Steam was coming out of the water.

"We will be waiting for you outside…" The maids said and closed the door behind Towa.

Towa returned his gaze to the hot spring-like before him. He began stripping. He threw his worn out kimono on the floor and slowly dipped his feet to the hot water, examining it if he could put his body in there. A smile appeared on his face and decided to put himself in the lukewarm bath. He played for a while, enjoying himself. This is after all his first time. After he got tired, he began brushing his skin, removing all the dirt. He finished in a matter of minute then a knock came.

"Towa-sama. You should probably come out. You've been staying in for a long time." A maid said and then he heard the door being opened.

Towa panicked. What should he do? What should he do? He doesn't have any clothes!

The maids entered. On their arms are the kimonos. "Now please stand up." The other maid said. She extended the white kimono into Towa's body, covering it, as soon as Towa stood up. There was a light blush around Towa's face as the cold air rubbed into his wet skin. It gave him shivers.

"Are you alright?" The maid asked as soon as she saw Towa shiver.

Towa nodded. "Uh.. yeah… I'm fine.." he answered hurriedly.

The maids nodded, giggling upon seeing that reaction of Towa. Towa only made a confused look. "Umm…?"

The maids shook both of their heads. "We're sorry. Anyway, we should hurry, our master is waiting for you after all." They both said, a smile on their lips.

Towa could only stare at them in question.

The maids made Towa wore a cute kimono. A gradient of pink colored the cloth and sakura petals were scattered around it, giving it a very calm feeling. It was so beautiful. Every girl would probably want it. No one could have ever got hold of this kimono.

After dressing Towa up, they walked him into a chair and made him sit. Then the maids began fixing his hair. They placed something on it, but Towa doesn't know what it was. He didn't saw it. Then the maids took him into the table. Delicious foods were placed on his table. Foods Towa had never tasted and seen before. He even hesitated eating it first but after tasting it, he couldn't help himself but to eat and finish almost all of it.

"Thanks for the food…" he muttered to the maids. The maids only nodded to him, smiling.

"Well, then… Shall we take you there?"

Towa turned his head to the side. "Huh? Where?"

The maids opened a big sliding door. It looked strange so Towa wasn't sure if it's safe to enter this room.

"W-whose room is this?" Towa asked the maids.

"Mikado-sama…"

"Who's that?"

"You'll know… Anyway, we aren't allowed to enter this room. So I suggest you just sit on the bed and wait for Mikado-sama to enter this room."

With that said, they shoved Towa inside, bowed their head before him then left the place.

"…" Towa followed the maid's instruction and sat down on the futon that was on the middle of the room. It was quite big. Two person would be able to fit in there. But why? "Is Mikado-sama a big person?" he thought. He ran his fingers on the bed's cover. It was silky and soft. Anyone who will sleep here would have a good night sleep. He looked around. The room was big. It has a table and chair on the other end of the room. Papers were stacked on top of it. There is also a big shelf of books lined up beside it. Big vases with flowers in it decorated the room. The windows were closed but it was big. A person should be able to get out from there. Towa stood from where he was and walked towards the big window which is closer to him. He slid it open and peered outside. His eyes widened in disbelief and in awe. The view was beautiful. In front of his eyes were the view of the mountain, and below it are the plains. He used to hang out there, sometimes with Yuu, his bestfriend. A smile formed in his lips as he reminisced those times, those fun times of his.

Towa was busy with his train of thoughts that he didn't heard the door sliding. A person with dark blue hair entered and stood behind him. A smile appeared on his lips upon seeing Towa's form. He circled his hands around the blonde's hips and laid his head on the boy's shoulder.

Towa flinched when he realized that there is somebody behind him. "W-who…" he isn't finish talking yet when the man spoke.

"Beautiful, right?" The man leaning on his shoulder asked.

Towa stared down to him before answering. "Uh…yes…"

The man smiled. "Aikawa… Towa… right?"

Towa flinched. "H-how did you know my name?!" He asked, shocked.

"I searched for it."

"Huh?"

Mikado tightened his hold onto Towa and began lifting it.

"W-wait!" Towa cried. Mikado sat down on the futon and made Towa sit on his lap. The blond boy tried to escape, but Mikado wasn't letting him go.

"W-who are you…?" Towa asked after losing the hope he'd be able to get free.

"Hmm? I'm Mikado. Shirahane Mikado…" He answered as he stared down into Towa's eyes.

Towa remained silent, deep in thought. The maids said that name before.

"Anyway… Towa… Do you know the reason you are here…?" Mikado asked. This time, his hands finally let go Towa's hips but it started roaming down to his legs.

Towa felt a shiver run down to him. "… Because of our debt… nngh!" this time he held Mikado's hand so it would stop tickling him.

"… Really?" the man asked, more like teasingly and then leaned closer to Towa. Their eyes staring at each other.

The blonde grew uncomfortable and leaned back as he looked away.

"Um… I'm the payment…right?" he asked, his eyes giving a solemn look.

Mikado didn't say anything so Towa took it as a yes. A soft sigh escaped from Towa's lips as he looked away. He let go of Mikado's hand which he held earlier. "Payment for my brother's debt…" he muttered.

Mikado frowned. That's not it, well it could be it... "Towa.. you-" He isn't finished talking when Towa spoke once again.

"Payment… yeah.. payment for my brother's debt… it looked like he sold me…" Tears began to appear on his eyes but he immediately wiped it away. He chuckled softly. "S-so… w-what are you going to do to me?" he asked as he stared into Mikado with his teary eyes.

"Towa…" Mikado muttered, his look softening upon seeing Towa's sad eyes.

"A-are you going to… kill me or something…?" Towa finally said, stuttering. He was trembling. Even though he had said that with almost like he had already accepted that he'd be killed, he is still scared.

Mikado's eyes widened at that. There's no way he could do that. "No. The-"

"Then why did you made me dress like this? …Something so expensive. You made me also taste delicious food I had never tasted before and also made me experience how to be rich… Isn't it like that?" Towa interrupted.

Mikado, finally losing his patience, pushed the blonde down his soft bed. Towa remained still. "Umm…?"

Mikado stared straight into Towa's eyes like he was reading the boy's mind. He ran his hands down to Towa's shoulder, then stopping at its hips. "Do you know what you're saying?" he ask, his tone of voice so soft, like he was whispering to Towa.

"H-huh? What…?"

Mikado leaned in closer to his face, their noses already touching each other and their lips an inch away.

"Towa…" After Mikado sweetly said his name, the man crashed his soft lips into him.

Towa's eyes widened in shock. "Why is Mikado kissing me?" he asked himself. "..!? Nnnggh!" He gritted his teeth as he felt that the man was trying to pry his mouth open.

Mikado began nibbling on Towa's lower lip as he tried to coax the mouth to open. But it seems it won't be happening. Towa hurriedly turned his head on his side, breaking the kiss.

Towa gasped some air and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "What are you doing?!" He shouted, his face bright red.

Mikado only smiled back at him. "You're so cute…" he ran his thumb along Towa's chin, then chuckled. Towa pushed those hands away and he sat up.

He glared at Mikado. "Are you making fun of me?" He asked, tears starting to appear in his either eyes.

"No…" answered Mikado, his tone of voice different from before. It was cold.

Towa looked to his side and he gripped his pink colored kimono tightly until his knuckles turned white. "W-why don't you just stop teasing me…? Just kill me already… You're going to do it anyway…" He said, whispering the last sentence. But Mikado heard that loud and clear. He grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him to his lap.

Towa let out a sound as he was dropped on the man's lap. "Wha-!?"

Mikado's left hand lifted Towa's left hand and his other hand as support for Towa's form as he leaned closer to the blonde.

"Please stop saying I'm going to kill you…" Mikado said, his eyes looking solemn.

Towa was left speechless at that. The way Mikado said those words was… It was so gentle. What is really going on?

"But… That's the reaso-" Towa isn't finished talking when Mikado spoke again.

"That's not it." He said. He took a deep breath and let it out. "The reason I took you is because I like you." He continued.

Towa remained silent as it registered into his mind. "You like… me?" he asked, confused.

Mikado chuckled. "Yeah… as my partner." He whispers.

"Partner for what? I don't get you."

Mikado smiles and leaned in closer to Towa, and gave a light peck on the blonde's lips.

After Towa's lips were released, he glares at Mikado and asks him again one more time. "What are you talking about?"

"You will be my partner for the rest of our lives. Meaning…" he stares down at the confused blonde, hoping that he's get what he was talking about.

Towa's eyes widened, shocked. He turns away and freed his hand from the man's hold. "W-we are both guys." He stutters and let out a nervous laugh. "You're confused…" He said and this time, looking straight into Mikado's eyes.

Mikado was silent at first, probably surprised by what Towa just said. "No, I'm not, Towa. I know what I want and everything I want, I will get it."

"No. Even if it's possible for you, it's not with me. Plus, you're only wasting your time with me…"

Mikado was surprised to hear that. "What are you saying? That's for me to decide."

Towa pursed his lips and looked down on the wooden floor. "Y-you'll soon realize you are mistaken so I'll say it right now. I came from a poor family… I'm not.. smart… my looks are plain and to worse things out, I'm a big dumb idiot. All in all, nothing good can come out from me." He softly chuckled at those words he said. He never thought that he could say something like that to himself. He is really a big idiot.

He turned to face Mikado. There was a smile on his lips but it has the opposite feelings. "I'm completely the opposite of you… So you and I can't be partners."

"Towa, please stop saying things like that to yourself…" Mikado said, though he was surprised that Towa can say things like about himself.

Even though it really sounds so convincing, Towa remained silent and unsure. Plus, he still don't know this man. Who knows what this man will do to him. Even if this man looked so handsome, cool and almost perfect, he is still hesitating, and yet part of him believes in him.

"But… I…"

Mikado touched Towa's lips with his index finger. "Hush, Towa… Just leave everything to me…" he assured.

Towa felt his face heat up upon hearing those words. He didn't know why but his chest felt heavy. This man before him is handsome, his polar opposite. So, why did this man liked him? Is there something special to him? As far as he can remember, nothing is special to his features.

"Hey,… Mikado… Why is it me?"

Mikado stopped at that. He looked surprised but immediately got back to his senses. "That's…"

"That…?"

Mikado sighed. "The first time I saw you in the village… One thing entered my mind…"

"…?"

"…I want to hold you … I want you to be mine…"

Towa blushed at that. "U-ummm…"

Mikado leaned in closer to Towa and kissed the boy once again, and finally, Towa kissed back.

Deep inside Mikado, he was very happy. After all, he waited a year for this to happen. He isn't the type of person to like somebody out of the blue. He is known for being cold to everyone else. But now, he is showing his rare kind attitude, though it is only to this boy. After all, Towa is very special to him.

To tell the truth, Towa is still confused right now. And he didn't know why he is responding to this man's kiss even though they just met, for his part. Mikado had been watching him for some time now. So somehow, this man knows what he likes and where he lives.

Mikado broke the kiss and then hugged Towa tightly. He rested his head beside Towa's and whispered something into the boy's ear. "You're not going anywhere… You will stay by my side...forever…"

Towa's eyes widened in surprise and his face turned red. He was in shock by the sudden confession. This man before him, this man who is really rich and handsome, confessed to him. How is he going to respond to that? "Mikado… A-are you sure? You might regret it when the time comes…" he reminded, but despite that, Mikado shook his head. "I know all about you…" he replied, his voice full of confidence.

"But…"

"No more buts… Towa… I'll mark you… now."

**A/N: Nyahahaha! :D**

**The next chapter would be a smex scene. **

**Hope you liked it. :3**


End file.
